Tout le Monde
by MelodiousNocturneCiel
Summary: Draco flees the Wizarding World after gaining his Veela inheritance. Sure, Draco hadn't known what to expect, but Forks just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Vampires? Sure, Draco could handle that. A bunch of hot werewolves calling him their mate? Now that's a different story. PACKxDRACO
1. Chapter 0

Story: Tout le Monde  
Chapter: 0  
Story rating: T, soon to be M  
Beta- None  
Disclaimer: I am writing this story, which should be enough proof that I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... right? Can you see J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers writing this? Moving on...  
Warnings: **Spoilers**, Slash, language, ect.

After the war Draco's Veela side awakens, causing him to flee from the Wizarding World. Stumbling across a bunch of hot werewolves hadn't been his plan and he sure as hell hadn't planned on becoming their Tout le Monde, whatever that was. PackXDraco SLASH

**BEWARE OF RAMBLING!**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Changes to the Plot**

* * *

**Harry Potter**

This will take place after the Deathly Hallows with some changes.

For the sake of the plot both Lucius and Narcissa were sentenced to death by the Ministry. On the other hand both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are still alive, along with both of the twins, and Severus Snape.

Draco's parents were both Veelas. Lucius was half-Veela and obviously the dominate of the pair, while Narcissa was the sub. Veelas are extremely attractive to anyone (male or female) and are pacifists until they become unhappy. Then all hell is loose, for they are extremely tough fighters. Draco is a rare case for it was seemingly impossible before his birth for there to be full-blooded male Veelas. Because of this, Draco was to never tell anyone and his family kept it a secret from everyone but Severus Snape and eventually Harry. All Veelas are meant to have male mate(s), whether they are male or female themselves.

Harry was changed into a werewolf two days after the final battle. He was corned and bitten by Fenir Greyback who was killed on spot by two guards who had been unable to prevent Harry from being bit. He was bit while Fenir was in the middle of his change, making it slightly different from Bill and Lupin. Lupin was bitten while Greyback was in full form, making him pure werewolf, who transforms on full moons, and without Wolfsbane becomes uncontrollable. Bill on the other hand was bitten while he was in human form, making him only like raw meat and makes him restless on full moon. Harry on the other hand can transform on command and instead of becoming a werewolf he turns into a wolf. His transformation is extremely painful ANYTIME he transforms. He becomes restless on full moons like Bill, and takes to whining and growling when in pain or when he's unhappy.

Remus Lupin and Sirius black are mates.

Both Harry and Draco were taught by Severus Snape after the war. They learned both Occlumancy and Legilimency and wandless magic. Although it is almost impossible for wizards to use wandless magic, being magical creatures as well gave them the boast they needed to be able to.

* * *

**Twilight**

Bella probably will not exist in this story as far as I can tell. She messes up too much of my plot to leave her in it, so she just isn't going to be, at least not yet.

In the beginning the only pairings I have are Sirius and Remus, and Sam and Emily, although that will be quick to change.

For reference in this story everyone in the Cullen coven are single. That means Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice ARE SINGLE AND NOT DATING EACH OTHER!

The main pairings in this story are as followed- PACKxDRACO: JacobxDraco, SamxDraco, PaulxDraco, EmbryxDraco... ect. Basically everyone in the pack and Draco... its explained later so don't freak out.

This takes place in the beginning of Twilight as in the first book.

Everyone has already joined the pack. Pack members are: Alpha- Sam Uley, Beta- Jacob Black, Jared, Leah, Seth, Embry, Brady, and Collin. Brady and Collin will be my new OCs, since it didn't really describe what they looked or acted like in the books.

* * *

**Warnings**

Throughout this story there will be** spoilers** for both Twilight and Harry Potter, so I highly suggest you finish reading/watching Twilight and/or Harry Potter, but if you wish you can read this and have things spoiled for you, it is honestly your choice on the matter.

Also this story will have Yaoi/shōnen ai/slash. This means boy on boy (on boy...) couples. This story is rated T, for now. My pairings are above... so if any of this does not float your boat, do not flame for this factor and do not read.

This could also include a threesome pairing or two... don't get too freaked out if you see it.

* * *

**Flames and Reviews**

Flaming me will not get you anywhere. Flaming = you saying mean things that don't involve errors in the story. (I.e. U sucks u need to get a life!)

On the other hand reviews are my Girl Scout cookies. They help me move along, but I will NEVER demand for them.

If you have any questions or a concern you can leave it in a review or send it in a message to me!

Remember kiddies! Your Review = My Love! Remember!


	2. Chapter 1

Story: Tout le Monde  
Chapter: 1  
Story rating: T (soon to be M)  
Beta- None  
Disclaimer: I am writing this story, which should be enough proof that I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... right? Can you see J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers writing this? Moving on...  
Warnings: Spoilers, Slash, language, ect.

After the war Draco's Veela side awakens, causing him to flee from the Wizarding World. Stumbling across a bunch of hot werewolves hadn't been his plan and he sure as hell hadn't planned on becoming their Tout le Monde, whatever that was. PackXDraco SLASH

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Draco sighed and looked around his now empty room. Severus stood by the door, watching his god son warily. He had though Draco wouldn't be happy when he found out it was best for him to move, but he hadn't thought that Draco would have been so compliant. The only thing that seemed to get Draco down about moving was that they were going to a muggle town. Whenever he thought about, the less he wanted to go, but he knew there were too many Malfoy Protestors, who wanted to end the family line as soon as possible. Seeing as Draco was the last one, it wouldn't be too hard.

Severus ushered Draco out of the room and they headed back to the entrance of Malfoy Manor. Going to the open window, he quickly pulled the black curtain over the exposed window, for you could see a large mass of people outside of the gates and wards, some banging on the Iron Gate, some patiently waiting for the young heir. Draco shuddered and turned away from the window, even as it was closed. Sure, when he was younger he would have killed to have had that much attention, but now he would rather not.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Severus asked Draco, rare signs of love in his eyes. He had raised the boy himself ever since he was born, after all his parents had been too busy with the Dark Lord. The young Veela was like his own son and he wanted to go with him.

Draco smiled a sad smile. "No, Sev. It's not fair for you to leave your job and life for me. I know how much you had been looking forward to teaching Dark Arts while being Headmaster, and I don't want to be the one to take it from you."

Severus stepped forward and fondly placed his hand on Draco's head. Petting softly he moved his hand down the Veela's cheek. "You know I would leave all of it for you without a backwards glance, right?" He asked, eyes shining with the threat of tears. Blinking away the tears, Severus put on a strong façade. They had relied on each other heavily ever since Draco's parents had been convicted and killed by the Ministry. Severus knew it wasn't long before they tried for Draco too.

Draco smiled again before grabbing Severus' hand. "I know Sev. I think I need to do this on my own. I think change would be good, and besides if I ever need anything I'll find you right away!" Draco stepped back from his uncle. "So, how am I getting to the town?" He asked. They had yet to pick out a house, but it was for sure that it would be in the small, almost uncharted town of Forks, Washington.

"We'll have to apparate; we know how bad it is for you Veelas to floo." Severus said quickly. They both remembered the time Draco had flooed without thinking. Draco had been sick in bed for weeks after, burns on his arms and legs. After he healed it had been a few month before he could be in a room with fireplaces without shaking in fear. Luckily it had been during one of the summers, so he wouldn't have to face the students of Hogwarts while scared of a measly fireplace.

"Okay then, should we side-along? After all I haven't seen this Forks place yet after all." Draco said. Severus nodded and held out his arm. Draco took his arm and with a pull of the naval they were gone.

They arrived in a secluded alleyway. Draco pulled his jacket on tighter, glad to have something on over his long sleeved shirt. He hadn't expected it to be so cold. Severus stood beside him and tucked his long hair behind one ear. He then pulled Draco by the arm and they headed out to the street. People were walking on both sides of the streets and cars drove on the road, but as expected it wasn't crowded.

The people that were there stared at the strange pair. Draco assumed it was because they weren't used to strangers but Severus eyed them suspiciously before tugging on Draco to stop. Leaning down to Draco's ear he asked, "Did you take the allure potion I gave you?" Draco shook his head no.

"Why should I?" Draco asked. They kept walking down the street. A wolf-whistle shrilled through the air. Looking around Draco saw it came from a young man walking towards them. Severus steered Draco on the other side of him protectively and walked quickly around the man. "Oh, that's why." Draco said bluntly. Draco knew he would probably never take the potion, he had never really minded attention.

* * *

Draco sat down in the couch in the living room they were currently looking at. It was the fifth and final house they could look at, and he still wasn't happy. Severus turned to the real estate lady and grabbed the clip board and his eyes scanned the paper. It listed six houses, five of which they had already looked at. "Why aren't we allowed to look at this one?" Severus asked.

The woman shook her head and spoke, "That one is on the Reservation. You have to either be part of the tribe or have permission from the tribal leader." Draco took the clipboard from Severus. They picture of the house was better than the others and he really wanted to make sure those were the only options before choosing one of them.

"Well, how about we check it out, and if we like it we can go find this 'tribal leader' person and ask if we can live there?" Draco proposed. Severus nodded thoughtfully and turned to the lady. She mumbled under her breath about stupid customers who couldn't make up their minds. Draco heard her with his superior hearing and stood from his spot on the couch, smirking. "Unless of course we're just stupid customers who can't make up our minds, right?" She blushed and apologized quietly before heading out of the house. The three spilled into her car and they drove to the final house.

When they pulled up the driveway, Draco almost immediately liked it better than the other houses. Its outward appearance was much like a mini, mini Malfoy Manor, unlike the other shabby houses. They got out and walked to the house. The woman slowly gave them the final tour of the day.

They entered the house and found themselves in a fairly large entrance hall, staircases going up on either side of them room. They headed straight to the largest door in the room. First was a large linoleum tiled living room, with a grand. Then she led the way to a dining room for six. Connected to it was a large kitchen with a counter island in the center. Draco was immediately drawn to it, having taken up cooking as a distraction in his empty house. He had tried everything to distract himself from his lonely fate with the Dark Lord and cooking was one of the only successful ones. Then she took them back to the entrance and they headed up the grand staircase. There were two guest bedrooms and a master bedroom. The master bedroom was by far the finest room in the house, with a large connecting bathroom. It contained a walk in shower with three shower heads and a Jacuzzi tub for two.

They made their way back to the dining room. The woman looked a Severus and Draco before speaking. "Which house are you most interested in?"

Severus turned to Draco. It was his decision; after all it would be him who would be living in it. Draco raised his eyebrows before speaking. "I obviously want this one. It's the only one that is anywhere near half-way decent." Even though his words were harsh, Draco was actually happy with this house, not that you could tell by his cold demeanor.

"Now, this house it a great deal more expensive than the others, are you sure you can afford-" She was cut off by Severus and Draco's dark snickering. She eyed the two of them, furious and curious at the same time.

"Why that's just silly." Severus said in a voice that showed he found it all very amusing. "You're talking to the heir of the richest family in England."

* * *

Draco walked beside Severus as they walked to the only furniture store in the small, slightly depressing town. They had decided that they would go ahead and order all the furniture they could find they needed there and tomorrow they would go to the slightly larger store in Port Angeles. Draco grumbled about stupid muggles and how they walked everywhere. "We can go and pick out a car for you today as well." Severus said and Draco nodded, slightly excited about getting a car. Even a pureblood wizard can be excited about getting a car; after all he was a teenager.

Severus opened the door for his god-son and followed him inside. An attendant perked up at the sight of customers and hurried over to greet them. "How may I help you two?"

"We just bought a new house and we all new furniture. Money is not an issue." Draco said and the clerk nodded happily. Draco led them around the large store, pointing out everything they needed, from bed frames to silverware. Three hours later they were finally checking out. "Excuse us for taking so long." Severus said, knowing his god-son would not. The store had supposed to have been closed nearly forty-five minutes before, but who was the clerk to say no to a customer, with that much to buy.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She said. "I'm just happy to make a sale!" Draco's narrowed at her blatant obviousness, and turned to head out the door. They had given them the address and the stuff was to be delivered the next day, along with three contractors to help set everything up.

Both Draco and Severus carried the boxes with the smaller stuff back to the house. Draco quickly put the dishes on the shelves and put the silverware in the drawer. Spent, he turned to Snape. "I'm ready to go back to the manor and get some rest." Draco said. Severus nodded.

"As you wish, Draco." Snape said and they apparated back to the Malfoy Manor where Draco would spend his last night as the Malfoy heir.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! I always hate when I write the first couple chapters of stories 'cause I feel like I ruin the story from the beginning. But I promise it gets better! By the time I post this I will have already typed up the next couple of chapters. I'll see how you like it before updating, so you must let me know!

If you enjoy the anime series Code Geass, and want to read a story where it crosses over with Harry Potter? Check out my story, Code Geass, Hogwarts Houses the Rebellion! I am currently working on chapter 11 as I write this... I had a minor writers block on how to continue... but I don't anymore!


	3. Chapter 2

Story: Tout le Monde  
Chapter: 2  
Story rating: T, look forward for M in future!  
Beta- None  
Disclaimer: I am writing this story, which should be enough proof that I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... right? Can you see J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers writing this? Moving on...  
Warnings: Spoilers, Slash, language, etc.

After the war Draco's Veela side awakens, causing him to flee from the Wizarding World. Stumbling across a bunch of hot werewolves hadn't been his plan and he sure as hell hadn't planned on becoming their Tout le Monde, whatever that was. PackXDraco SLASH

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! You made me want to keep writing! Check out my other stories if you haven't already! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Draco watched as Severus pulled out of the car dealership in Draco's new Mercedes. Draco would have driven himself, but he was driving something else. Draco put on a pair of silver sunglasses and swung his leg over the sleek motorcycle he had convinced Severus allow him to buy. He stealthy pulled out of the dealership and quickly caught up to his God-father, who even though had a head start hadn't been going as fast as Draco. Draco looked through his sunglasses and waited until the car going the other direction passed.

Draco daringly darted around his God-father, effectively being in the left lane until he sped around him. Severus rolled his eyes, fully well knowing that even if Draco crashed he wouldn't die. His Veela nature would help him quickly evade anything deadly and would heal him in no time. Severus too sped up and it didn't take long for the duo to reach their house. Draco hopped off once he pulled into the garage and walked into the house.

The living room and all the other rooms had been completely furnished since the day before. The day after they had gone shopping had consisted of Draco bossing the movers and barking orders at them. He scolded them loudly when they did something wrong and flinched anytime he started to yell. Both the movers and Draco were extremely satisfied by the end of the day. Severus hadn't been around very much, mostly going over details of Draco's move.

They had successfully bought the house and all they needed was the Tribal Leader and Council's permission to stay there. They had arranged the meeting for later that day, knowing they would need time to get their cars in the morning.

Draco quickly changed into a long sleeved green v-necked shirt that clung to his refined muscles. He slipped on a pair of tight blue jeans and pulled on a comfortable pair of black boots that went about mid way up his shins. Looking in the mirror, he decided against wearing a scarf, knowing he would be driving his motorcycle to the Tribal Leaders house.

He went down the stairs two at a time to find an impatient Severus. He sent one of his famous glares, which didn't affect Draco when it should have. "I hurried as best I could, you know that Sev." Draco teased, happy that his God-father was acting more like himself.

"Let's go Draco." He said and turned and walked out of the room. Draco mumbled to himself about the potions master and the stick up his ass, but none the less followed him out of the room. He grabbed the black jacket and after pulling it on stepped into the garage.

Severus walked to the Mercedes, having fully enjoyed driving it and watched amused as Draco stepped onto his motorcycle. Severus pulled out of the driveway, turned and sped off. He didn't even bother to look back to make sure Draco had caught up. Knowing Draco, he was probably riding right on his tale to make him made.

Finally Severus looked in the rear-view mirror, and just as he had predicted Draco was driving closer than safe to the back of the Mercedes. Severus turned back to the road and pulled onto a wide dirt road. They drove around a few houses before they saw a wide stretch of road that led to the house they were suppose to go to.

Now that they were able to see there were no cars Draco baited Severus into half-racing him. They reached high speeds and Draco couldn't help but laugh in happiness as he swerved in front of Severus at an even higher speed. Severus slightly slowed down as they neared the house, but Draco didn't. He saw the large mass of people standing at the door and he was determined to make a good impression.

He quickly skidded to a stop right in front of the group. Dirt rose in the air, but it didn't seem to bother any of them. Severus pulled in beside Draco and stepped out of the car. Draco stepped off the motorcycle and stood still for a minute. Seeing a large group of men his age and older he smirked and pulled of his helmet. He shook his head slightly before pulling off his sunglasses. He set them on his motorcycle before pulling off his jacket. He set the helmet and the jacket off to the side and tossed his sunglasses on top of them.

Before Draco had time to blink the group of tanned men was standing in front of him. The only ones who hadn't moved were an older man around sixty in a wheelchair and a man around twenty-five. "Can we look at your bike?" One bluntly asked. Draco rolled his eyes and told them to go ahead.

They all ran to look at the motorcycle except for one. He stayed in front of Draco for a moment before holding out his hand. "I'm Jacob Black." He said, a charming smile across him extremely handsome face. Draco shook his hand.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said. They pulled back their hands and Jacob looked Draco up and down. Draco mentally blushed while Draco on the outside smirked. "See something you like?" He teased before turning to walk up the older man. Jacob stood their stunned before shaking his head in amusement, before going to stand next to his father.

Draco nodded to him politely. "You must be Billy Black."

"Correct young man. You must be Draco Malfoy." The man said with a smile. Draco nodded and motioned to Severus.

"This is my God-father, Severus Snape." He said and the two men shook hands. Billy gestured to for them to go inside the house and him and Jacob followed him and Severus inside. Billy wheeled himself into the living room and gestured for everyone to sit. Soon everyone who was outside was crowded into the too small of living room. Draco didn't mind as much as he would have before he had hit his Veela inheritance. Veelas have extremely touchy feely actions and it was comforting to him to be surrounded by a bunch of men, especially since he was attracted to several of them.

"So what is it exactly you came here to talk to me about?" Billy asked the pair as everyone eventually settled it. Jacob had sat down on the right arm of the chair Draco had sat and another tanned man sat on the other, after asking Draco if it was okay if he sat there and then introduced himself as Embry.

"We wanted to know that it was okay for Draco to live in the house that was recently for sale. We know it was on Reservation land, and even though we knew it would probably be okay the real estate lady had told us to double check with you." Severus said, knowing fully well Draco wouldn't ask himself. Malfoys never ask, just take.

"Oh yes, It's fine with me." He said before mock whispering, "It's really just to keep hooligans like them," He pointed at the group of large muscled teenagers "from moving in!" Everyone laughed but Draco and Severus who smiled.

The two stayed for another two hours, just talking about anything and everything, although nothing personal in Draco and Severus' case. Finally they headed outside and the boys decided to admire Draco's car instead of his motorcycle. "Severus has to leave to fix my bank account." Draco said, not realizing he had slightly dropped his shield revealing he was slightly upset about leaving the friendly bunch of boys.

"Well, do you have to go?" Embry asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "You could always hang out with us for a couple more hours." He suggested.

Draco nodded before turning to talk to his God-father. "Let me just tell Severus." He said and the boys nodded.

Jacob, Embry, and Paul openly admired Draco's ass as he walked away, while Sam same was much more discrete, having a girl-friend already. But it wouldn't hurt to look. They watched as Draco talked to Severus. Paul looked at Draco impressed at the boy's wit and charm along with extremely edible looks. "Why couldn't one of us have imprinted on him?" He asked and everyone mentally agreed, including Sam, much to his chagrin. He didn't know why, but Draco was more appealing to him than even his own imprint.

Even though all of them wanted Draco, it was obvious none of them had imprinted on the blond, much to their disappointment. Even Jacob was disappointed and he had sworn he would never imprint. Minutes later Draco walked gracefully back to the group. They immediately stopped their whispered conversation, causing Draco to be disappointed. Even with his good hearing he still hadn't been able to hear anything they said. How they heard what each other were saying he couldn't figure out. If they were whispering loud enough for each other to hear... he _should _have been able to hear too.

Shrugging it off, Draco smirked at the boys. They waited for a moment for Draco to say whether or not Severus had agreed to let Draco stay. Eventually Jacob spoke up. "So I take it you're allowed to stay?"

Draco scoffed. "Why would I need permission? I was merely letting him know I would be staying here with for a while longer." Draco said. A loud roar then purring sound came from behind Draco as Severus turned sharply and zoomed off in the opposite direction.

The Quileute boys simply shrugged off their curiosity and Paul suggested they go to the beach for a little bit. They decided to walk and the group walked down the dirt road. "So where exactly are you from?" Sam asked Draco as he walked beside the smaller male.

Draco kicked a pebble in front of them and answered. "I'm from Britain." He said vaguely. Nobody noticed his lack of want to discuss his past and they kept pushing. "I lived in Malfoy Manor." He said, effectively pushing the conversation away from his exact location on to something they knew they would actually pay attention to and not realize he was changing the conversation.

Jacob whistled and Seth spoke up for the first time. "You lived in a Manor?" He asked excitably. He had to be the youngest of the group, probably closer to Draco's age then the others. Draco had just turned eighteen and he was sure that Paul and Sam were at least 25... He thought.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Draco asked as he raised his eyebrows at Seth. Seth blushed and looked away. The second youngest (looking) of the group, Collin ruffled his hand through Seth's hair.

He turned around to walk backwards so he could talk face to face to Draco. "Where are you going to school at?" He asked, hope in voice at the thought that he would be going to their school. Then he remembered it was for the Reservation kids only.

"I'll be going to Forks High." He said with a look of disgust on his face. "Who names a town after silverware anyway?"

The only answer he received was the barking laughs of the good-looking tan boys around him.

* * *

**A****uthor's Note:** Say good-bye to Severus! He won't be in it for a little while... even though I love him so much!


	4. Chapter 3

Story: Tout le Monde  
Chapter: 3  
Story rating: T, look forward for M in future!  
Beta- None  
Disclaimer: I am writing this story, which should be enough proof that I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... right? Can you see J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers writing this? Moving on...  
Warnings: Spoilers, Slash, language, etc.

After the war Draco's Veela side awakens, causing him to flee from the Wizarding World. Stumbling across a bunch of hot werewolves hadn't been his plan and he sure as hell hadn't planned on becoming their Tout le Monde, whatever that was. PackXDraco SLASH

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and thanks to the following people for putting this story/me on alerts and favorites! (There are millions of you people! Why don't you review too? It'd make my day... night...) I talked to HeidiFox about this and this is final:

**Meet the new Cullens**: Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Riley Hale, Peter Hale, and Carlisle Cullen. Why I've done that is me and HeidiFox's secret... Tee-hee! I think you'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Draco groaned and rolled out of bed as the thing muggles called an alarm clock rang. Sighing, Draco walked to the bathroom, and turning on the three showerheads. He let the shower warm up as he looked in the mirror. He quickly brushed his teeth to perfection and rinsed out his mouth. He stuck his hand in the shower and dubbed the water to be warm enough. He shuddered at the thought of cold showers. He always liked warm ones. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the warm shower. One of the showerheads came from in front of him, one from the side, and the last from behind. Draco enjoyed this shower and the space it provided. He lathered his hair with shampoo and left it in as he washed his body.

He rinsed his hair of shampoo and covered his hair in conditioner. After rinsing that as well, he turned off the shower and stepped out. He quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, not happy with the chill his junk was getting. He walked into his bedroom and cast a warming spell. The room had been even colder than the bathroom and Draco didn't want to freeze to death. He walked into the walk in closet and found his outfit. He carried the pile out and dumped it out on the bed. He ventured back into his fashion sanctuary and grabbed a pair of boxers.

He walked back to his bed and dropped the towel. He slipped on the boxers. Over them he had a pair of faded blue jeans. He buttoned up his black collar shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. One of his legendary Slytherin ties was wrapped around his slender neck loosely. He put on a belt with the Slytherin emblem. He slipped on his pair of black boots he had worn when he met the Indian boys. He smirked at the thought of the attractive boys. He had learned a lot about them when they were on the beach. None of them had any qualms about them talking about their life, so he had been happy to let them talk.

It had been a bummer when he heard that Sam had a girlfriend, but by the signals the older man were unconsciously giving the Veela, she didn't seem to compare to himself. Jacob was the most thoughtful of the group, and often apologized when the group got to rowdy or asked awkward questions. Paul was the trouble maker of the group. One minute he would be walking innocently next to Draco and Draco would look away for a second, then the next second he had Seth in a head lock. Embry was a real talker who amused Draco greatly. He knew what to say and when to say it to make even Draco laugh. Quil was extremely sensitive. Draco admired him for it, knowing he was sensitive to a lot of subjects and he would probably be easiest to open up to, if Draco ever decided to open up. Seth was the most naïve of the group, able to make things seem oddly proportioned. Collin was the clumsy one. He had tripped numerous times, but was always able to pull it off as graceful... how Draco didn't know. Brady was the last of the group. He was the touchy feely one. He always was touching Draco in one way. Most of the time he had his arms around Draco's shoulders, the rest he had looped his arm comfortable around Draco's waist, or a hand on his shoulder. Jared was the most obnoxious of the group, yet Draco didn't seem to mind, unlike a couple of years before where Draco would have been disgusted. Draco's Veela side preened as he noticed the boys checking him out anytime he 'wasn't paying attention'.

Draco debated on whether or not to roll up his sleeves. Normally he would have, but he didn't know whether or not he wanted the Dark Mark just hanging around in front of everyone. Draco almost smacked himself in the head when he remembered that they were muggles, and they probably would think it would be a 'cool tattoo dude'. Finally relenting to his fashion side he rolled the sleeves carefully up to his elbow. He reached a hand a mussed his hair, making it stick in the air in random directions in the front and on the top. It was a style that really worked for him, even though the slicked back look did too.

He walked to the living room and grabbed his white and green shoulder bag he chose to carry his books, seeing as it was the way muggles did. He grabbed the keys to his Mercedes and got into the car. He raised the garage door via useful button. After pulling out he closed them again and backed the rest of the way out of the driveway. He turned and sped down the road. He had seen the outside of Forks High when he was driving with Severus the day before he had left. The potions professor had showed him where his school was to make sure that the boy would defiantly make it there.

The schools parking lot was almost completely full, seeing as Draco had arrived later than most. It was still before the bell rang, but it wasn't long. Draco drove to the front of the parking lot where there was a parking spot open two spots away from a silver Volvo that along with his Mercedes looked extremely out of place. Draco parked and ignoring the stares from the students walked to the building that clearly read, 'Office'. He walked inside to find an extremely cluttered office. Sneering in distaste, he walked up to the woman behind the counter.

She immediately blushed and fell under the spell he had over people due to his allure. Draco rolled his eyes before introducing himself as the new student. She immediately snapped out of her daze and handed him four papers. "Now the first is a map of the school. The second is a list of the classes you have. The third paper is a paper that you need to get all of your teachers to sign. The fourth and final is a paper for your guardian, Mr. Malfoy." She said her eyes never leaving Draco's grey ones. Draco grabbed the pen out of her hands and signed the fourth paper.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you'll not be receiving a signature from my guardian. This should be enough." He said while making sure to flow his charm and allure into the smile he shot at her.

"I'm not sure..." She stuttered before her eyes glazed over. "I'm sure it'll be fine for you Mr. Malfoy." She said and accepted the paper with a flirty smile. Draco sneered mentally. She was a good ten years older than him. His charms knew no age though.

He nodded to her before moving out of the room. Once outside he leaned against the wall and pulled out the map. He quickly memorized the small school easily; after all it was a million times smaller than Hogwarts. He looked at his first class and with a small sign he made his way to his first class, History.

* * *

Draco headed towards the cafeteria. He ignored the people behind him calling his name before one of the males ran in front of him, effectively stopping his sauntered walk. He looked at the boy with raised eyebrows. "I'm Erik. I can show you to the Cafeteria if you'd like?" He asked hopefully. His friends; both a blonde and a brunette girl, and a blond boy had caught up to them and were smiling at him hopefully as well. Draco sighed happily inside. It was already so early into the day and he would already be able to shatter some hearts.

"No thanks." He said, he accent causing the girls to squeal and the boys to groan as they thought of how else Draco could use his voice. This caused them to completely ignore the malice in his tone in that comment along with his next. "Do you really think I would need help from you _people_?" He said, practically spitting the next words. "Bloody Muggles." He said under his breath as he walked around them and to the Cafeteria. He was glad he was alone when he stomach rumbled; fully reminding him he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast.

He walked into the line before almost losing his appetite. The food was extremely undercooked, the red of the hamburger still showing. He decided to be safe and grabbed a salad, along with a carton of milk, and a bag of chips. He decided against getting fudge bar, knowing full well on how the population of the students would react to him sucking a lollipop. He went and sat alone at a round table. When Erik and his gang of stalkers started towards them he sent them his death glare. They scurried away to another table, leaving Draco alone.

Not for long it seemed as he heard the five other chairs at the table scoot back. Draco dropped his fork into his salad before leaning back in his chair and looking up. He glanced at all of them. They had light skin like Draco and they all had glowing golden eyes. All five were males as well as extremely good-looking. Draco studied each of them closely, his swirling grey eyes narrowing. The one directly to his right was looking at him with a concentrated look on his face. He had the just-had-the-best-shag-of-my-life hair, as it was sticking up in more directions then Draco's. The one next to him was looking at him with his head tipped sideways. He had a country look about him, his curly blond locks coming to his chin. He was one of the best looking of the five. The one beside him had his blond hair cut short and spiked straight up. He was grinning at Draco friendly, his golden eyes entrancing. The one next to him had white blond hair like his own. It was half-way down his back to his waist. It was in a single long bead like clip that held it perfectly on his left shoulder. His bangs were parted on the left, reaching slightly below his eyes. The last of the group was the muscled one. Unlike with the Indian boys Draco had bonded with a couple days before, his muscles were slightly more bulky. His hair was almost as short as a buzz, but fit his appearance greatly.

Draco sat there almost twenty minutes analyzing them, and felt several tugs on his mind. He kept his barriers on his mind sealed safely shut. Then the one to his right spoke. "Hello, you must be Draco Malfoy." He said his voice like a melody. Draco mentally drooled but on the outside he mocked surprise.

"You know my name?" He asked. The smiling one chuckled.

Then the bronze hair one spoke again. "I'm Edward Cullen. These guys are my adopted brothers. This is Jasper Hale, Riley Hale, Peter Hale, and Emmett Cullen. Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves sooner, we didn't seem to have any morning classes with you."

Draco nodded. "So you're the famous Cullens everyone's been talking about." He said then smirked. "Everyone says I'm the next adoptee of the Cullen family."

Riley laughed and leaned back more comfortably in his chair. He was about to speak when a particularly loud voice said from the general direction of where Draco's stalkers were. "Of course, he'll talk to them but won't give us the time of day!" She huffed while glaring at the Cullens.

Draco rolled his eyes as he turned back to the Cullens. Muttering lowly under his breath Draco said, "Blimey Muggles." The five at the table gave his odd looks. He felt another tug on his occlumancy shields.

"What's a muggle?" Peter asked, and then his eyes widen. He turned towards Edward who shook his head.

Draco slowly pieced everything together. Extreme beauty quite like his own, paleness like himself, all have bronze eyes, extremely good hearing, seemingly untouchable...

Draco closed his eyes and blanked out his mind. He felt around for who had been prodding his mind. His eyes jerked under his lids as he felt it coming from Edward. Draco pried his occlumancy shield open enough just to let Edward here one important word.

'Vampires'

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wrote this chapter kind of late at night... or morning...?

Review if you want more, more, more! It would be a great thank you to me for staying up to update so soon!

.


	5. Chapter 4

Story: Tout le Monde  
Chapter: 4  
Story rating: T  
Beta- None  
Disclaimer: I am writing this story, which should be enough proof that I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... right? Can you see J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers writing this? Moving on...  
Warnings: Spoilers, **Slash**, language, etc.

After the war Draco's Veela side awakens, causing him to flee from the Wizarding World. Stumbling across a bunch of hot werewolves hadn't been his plan and he sure as hell hadn't planned on becoming their Tout le Monde, whatever that was. PackXDraco SLASH

**Author's Note:** I got about ten more people who put me on alert... why don't you leave a review too? It'll only take a minute and you don't even have to sign in... *-* Also in the last chapter I forgot to mention Jared when Draco was reflecting on the Pack boys. If you want to go back you can, but it's only a sentence or two.

IMPORTANT: Draco does not immediately get paired up with the Pack. There will be slight DracoXothers moments but nothing huge, just harmless flirting or a kiss or two. That is UNTIL he gets with the pack... –evil smile-

* * *

_Draco slowly pieced everything together. Extreme beauty quite like his own, paleness like himself, all have bronze eyes, extremely good hearing, seemingly untouchable..._

_Draco closed his eyes and blanked out his mind. He felt around for who had been prodding his mind. His eyes jerked under his lids as he felt it coming from Edward. Draco pried his occlumancy shield open enough just to let Edward here one important word._

'_Vampires'_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Edward's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, causing his adopted brothers to look at him in confusion. He shook his head slightly and all eyes turned to Draco as he stood, his chair scrapping loudly against the floor. Everyone in the room looked over in surprise as Draco smirked at the five before turning and walking outside. The Cullens quickly stood and followed Draco outside and out of view of the students in the Cafeteria, but no going too far. Draco turned to face them, but was stopped when a blurring figure came forward to pin him harshly against the wall. If he had been human he would have broken some ribs and possible his spine, but thankfully he only received bruised ribs and some minor internal bleeding his Veela instincts were already walking his body through the healing process.

He didn't even blink or make a sound of pain as he hit the wall with a crack. Edward's face was dangerously close to his own, his eyes bright with fury and curiosity mixed into one. In the blink of a human eye, Edward was being pulled off of Draco by Emmett and Peter. Peter scowled at Edward as he spoke. "What's gotten into you Edward?"

Edward ignored him as he quickly shifted out of Emmett's grasp and was by Draco's side once more. This time he simply stood there instead of going for the attack method. "What are you?" He asked as he looked Draco over. "You should be in extreme pain right now." He said. "You hit the wall too hard to be suddenly okay." His voice showed no concern as he was only trying to figure out the mystery of Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked before pushing himself off the wall with ease. "You should know, vampire." He said. The rest of the vampires but Edward looked at Draco in shock, now understanding the reason Edward had attacked so harshly. At Edward's confused look, Draco continued. "Didn't it feel wrong to attack me just now?" Edward still looked confused. "Almost against your nature?"

Everyone stood still in confusion except for Peter as he narrowed his eyes at Draco and took a step towards him. "You can't be... The last male one born was almost two hundred years ago." He said as he tilted his head sideways, understanding what Draco was getting to more than his brother. Draco shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'I'm here aren't I?'

Suddenly Peter was standing extremely close to Draco. He braced one arm on either side of the Veela's blond head. He leaned so close that his lips were dangerously close to Draco's. Draco refused to shrink back to the challenge, knowing that he didn't need to show weakness around them. "You're a Veela aren't you?"

The Vampires behind them stepped back in shock and Draco's only reply was the upturning of a corner of his mouth. "Is your whole coven here?" Draco asked.

Peter leaned back only to lean forward towards Draco's slightly pointed ear. His lips literally brushed against Draco's ear as he spoke. "You're formally invited to meet the rest of our Coven tonight, seven o'clock." He slipped a piece of paper with their address on in into Draco's hand and made to pull back when he heard the squeal of girls behind him. Peter turned his head around, not moving from his position to see Erik and his friends along with ten other students standing there blushing.

"We c-came to t-tell you class I-is starting soon." Erik stuttered out. Peter pushed off the wall before putting on a completely fake smile that even the humans could even tell wasn't real.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. The group scurried off and Hales and Cullens turned back to Draco as if asking if he would be there.

"I'll be there." Was all he said before he apparated to an abandoned classroom he had saw earlier in the day. He knew he would be fine around the vampires, after all he heard enough of the Volturi complaining about golden eyed vampires who refused to acknowledge what they are. He knew the vampires were under estimating him and that was the quickest way to both get away from them and to strike some needed curiosity/fear. He straightened his tie and walked out and into the classroom next door. He wasn't surprised to see Edward already in the classroom. Draco looked around the classroom casually and noticed that the seat next to Edward was the only one available.

He went to the teacher and got his paper signed. The teacher told him to go find the empty seat, so Draco walked over to the table and dropped his bag next to his new lab partner. Edward looked Draco up and down before whistling lowly. "I can't believe I couldn't figure it out." Draco knew what he was casually referring too, and was glad Edward didn't say anything about his Veela heritage because of the two girls squealing behind them, entertained by the two men who were 'obviously gay together'... crazy Yaoi fangirls...

Edward continued as Draco sat down, obviously amused by the girls behind them. He spoke loud enough for the girls to hear. "You're pale and extremely beautiful." He smiled crookedly at Draco, who couldn't help but blush. He looked away and Edward once again continued. "You're different than anyone else; you carry yourself so proudly..." Edward glanced back at the girls to make sure they were still listening. "You're obviously," He paused, making Draco slightly freak out mentally and think Edward would tell everyone his Veela linage when Edward said the last thing Draco thought he would. "Gay." Edward put his hand on Draco's almost comfortingly. "It's okay Draco. My brothers and I are here for you. Plus, if it helps I'm gay too." He flashed the crooked smile again and Draco blushed, feeling stupid for thinking Edward would reveal his secret, and in the end reveal his own secrets as well.

Draco calmed his blush before rolling his eyes. He pulled his books out of his backpack and then rested his arms on the lab table. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself down when he felt cool hands touch his left arm. Draco quickly turned towards Edward, who was tracing the black skull on his arm. "Is this real?" Edward asked before he let out an involuntary shudder. He looked bewildered, not having really shuddered since he became a vampire. "It feels dark." He said before slowly retracting his hand as though the snake would reach out and bite him. _'Not far from the truth though...' _Draco thought dryly.

Draco folded his hands in his lap, no longer comfortable with his Dark Mark showing. Soon class started and Draco found himself not being able to pay attention. A piece of paper was silently placed in front of Draco and he discretely read it.

_What was it you did back there? Ed_

Draco looked from him to the teacher pointedly before replying.

_I'm not writing this on paper for fear of being exposed! Dray_

Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as shifted the paper in front of him. His eyes danced with laughter and he shook his head in amusement.

_I've got it covered. Ed_

Draco looked at Edward suspiciously.

_How are you so sure anyway? Just forget it and I might tell you guys tonight. Dray_

Edward carefully folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. For the rest of class Draco finally paid at least a tiny bit of attention. When they left he found out he had his next class with Jasper and Peter, along with Riley. Riley was the only one who was sitting remotely close to him and besides the friendly grin he gave him, they didn't talk at all.

Draco happily sat out of P.E. with the excuse of not having his gym uniform. He was unhappy to find out that said uniform would be arriving to him next week. After class he quickly went to his Mercedes. He was happy to finally go home to escape the mess and hassle of muggle high school.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the shortness... it was a matter of getting it out short tonight or about 500 words longer and it would be out tomorrow night.

School possibly tomorrow after almost two weeks of no school... our luck is running out!


	6. Chapter 5

Story: Tout le Monde  
Chapter: 5  
Story rating: M  
Beta- None  
Disclaimer: I am writing this story, which should be enough proof that I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... right? Can you see J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers writing this? Moving on...  
Warnings: Spoilers, **Slash**, language, etc.

After the war Draco's Veela side awakens, causing him to flee from the Wizarding World. Stumbling across a bunch of hot werewolves hadn't been his plan and he sure as hell hadn't planned on becoming their Tout le Monde, whatever that was. PackXDraco SLASH

**Author's Note:** Nine reviews! THANK YOU ALL for all of them! Sorry for the horrible error I had last chapter! Draco WILL NOT be with himself... lol.

Draco will be showing signs of being out of character but in this story Veelas are extremely touchy feely and like to be close to people, and it drives them up a wall to be alone for too long. So when you see Draco being all cuddly (in the future chapters ^^) don't be freaked out! Thanks!

**Age time!**  
Pack- Sam: 21 Jacob: 18 Jared: 20 Seth: 16 Embry: 17 Brady: 19 Collin: 19 Quil: 18  
Harry Potter Characters- Draco: 17 Harry: 17  
Cullens/Hales (physically) – Edward: 18 Jasper: 18 Peter: 18 Emmett: 19 Riley: 17 Carlisle: 21

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The pack meeting had been scheduled for the night they met Draco. All the pack were surprised when Sam made a hasty cover-up and rescheduled for the next day. Then the next day, and then the next. They were slightly surprised when they heard that the meeting wouldn't be canceled tonight. It had been three days since they had met Draco and Sam had started to act weird. The pack wasn't sure what was going on, but if they knew they were sure to freak out.

Sam wondered miserably why the alpha wasn't allowed to block his thoughts. Sure, it wouldn't be fair to everyone else, but it would be for the better. If they knew that Sam's thoughts were drifting towards Draco as much, if not more than they did to Emily, they would freak. Sam knew he hadn't imprinted on the blond headed boy. It had been different when he had imprinted on Emily. It had been as though he could never love anyone else half as much as he loved Emily. He also felt extremely pressured to make her happy. He had been miserable the first few months, and if it hadn't been for the fact he had imprinted he would have given up long ago. With Draco it was a gradual fascination. He sensed something special about the boy, and not only was he extremely edible, he looked as though he could tear something apart with one glance even with his lithe appearance. It both made him curious and confused him greatly.

He knew that when he talked to the group, their minds would still be on the blond male. He had captured the minds of all the boys and when their minds leaked into his own when they were in their wolf form, he would think of the blond as well. Then the pack would here of his thoughts of the blond and all hell would break loose. The one thing that kept them ground was the thought that things wouldn't get any more complicated. If they thought that imprinting wasn't permanent, Sam didn't want to know.

Sam knew that he would eventually have to tell them or clear his mind of all thoughts of Draco. He had given himself three days to do so, and now it was obvious to him that he would have to come outright to the pack and tell them what was going on. Not that he even new himself. He would have to tell them everything he knew and hope they wouldn't freak out before he was finished. He was currently in the forest right next to the beach, sitting on a thick log, waiting in human form to tell everyone what was going on.

One by one, everyone in the pack came, all in their wolf forms. After all eight of them were there, they all transformed into human forms. They slipped on the pants around their ankles and turned back to Sam. Seth was the first to speak, running up to sit next to the alpha, concern in his eyes. "What's wrong? Why have you been canceling? Can you not transform anymore? Are you quitting the pack?" Seth said desperately, asking the questions no one else would have dared to ask.

Sam smiled at the boy before ruffling his dark locks affectionately. "Don't worry. I can still transform, and you better know I'll never quit you guys." He said in a mock scolding manner. Seth pushed his hair back flat from the mess Sam had made it before standing and walking over to the rest of the pack.

Sam stood and everyone looked at him. "I know all of you are curious as to why I have been avoiding you." Everyone nodded hesitantly. "You probably have all figured out it has to do with the blond boy we met, Draco Malfoy." Everyone nodded dreamily at the thought of the delicious blond.

Then they all shook their heads to clear them and looked to Jacob. Jacob stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Before you continue, we need to tell you what we think is going on." Sam nodded and Jacob continued. "Well yesterday after school we met up as a group because you canceled again." Sam looked away feeling guilty but looked at Jacob again. "We came up to the conclusion that he has some sort of power. Now, before you think we're crazy listen to everything first.

"When we met Draco we were immediately entranced with him. Sure, he was extremely good looking but the strange thing was how open everyone was about it. Brady and Collin; who have been in a serious relationship since they were freshmen, even admitted being extremely attracted to Draco." Collin sat happily in Brady's lap, practically purring as Brady rubbed his hand down his spine, his other arm wrapped securely around his waist. His blond head rested peacefully on Collin's shoulder and he gave the close neck an affectionate lick, causing the boy in his lap to giggle.

Jacob rolled his eyes good-naturally before continuing. "Paul and Embry had never knew they were gay before, and not to mention I thought I was as far in the closet as I could get. I was always afraid my father would disinherit me, and for that I stayed in the closet. But I admitted it easily to everyone after spending a few short hours with Draco. When we transformed yesterday for a quick check around in the forests, it was only a matter of seconds before our minds drifted to Draco. His delicate features, his flowing hair, his taut ass just waiting to be poun-" Jacob stopped and cleared his throat. "See what we meant? He must have some type of allure."

Sam nodded and stood. He began pacing the forest floor and the pack just watched as he walked back and forth. Sam finally turned to them, snapping his fingers. "You guys are right!" he said. "That's why I've been having thoughts about him." The pack looked at Sam in shock. "I know I was just as surprised. It does make sense if he has some sort of power or allure."

Jacob turned to Sam seriously. "What are we going to do?" He asked, uncertain of how to get Draco to reveal his secrets.

"We'll have to lure him into a trap." Sam said, a plan already buzzing in his head.

"You already have a plan?" Paul asked, amused.

"I am the Alpha for a reason Paul."

* * *

Draco threw down his pencil onto of his homework. He looked at the clock, and saw it was about time for him to get ready to go to the Cullens. He quickly searched his closet for the ultimate 'vampire teasing' outfit he could find and set it on his bed. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, not washing his hair for lack of time. He dropped his towel once he was in front of his bed and quickly put on his outfit.

His vampire teasing outfit consisted of a long sleeved green v-neck shirt. It was snug and wrapped around his thin torso nicely. He slipped on a pair of what muggles called grey skinny jeans. His boots he really liked. They reached almost to his knees and had buttons going up the side. They had a slightly pointed heel, making his slightly taller. He slipped on a black collar like necklace and finished with his Malfoy ring on his left pointer finger and his Slytherin ring (a gift from Harry) on his right middle finger.

He walked out to his garage and slipped his helmet over his recently spiked hair. He put a preservation spell on it, to reassure himself that his hair wouldn't be flattened too badly by the helmet. He quickly sped down the street on his motorcycle towards the address the Cullens had given him. He wasn't surprised when he saw a road that went off into the woods. If he hadn't been looking for it he would have sped right past it and never looked back.

Draco sped down the road, knowing it would probably be a few minutes before he reached the house. If these vampires were anything like the ones he knew they would want some space between themselves and the humans. He was correct as he arrived at the nice house almost fifteen minutes later. He parked his bike next to the stairs and stepped off the bike. He put his helmet on the seat and turned to see Peter and Riley waiting at the bottom of the steps. Peter smirked at him while Riley grinned widely at him, showing his perfect white teeth.

Draco nodded and followed them up the stairs. Riley began talking animatedly, happy to fill the silence. "Edward wasn't sure you would come. Peter and I knew you would though. You're not the type to back down from a challenge, I can tell." He said and led the way into the beautiful house.

Draco was slightly sad that this house hadn't been for sale, but shrugged his shoulders mentally. His current house suited him just fine; he liked the way he decorated his house anyway. He was led through the elegant living space and brought to the actual living room. There the rest of the vampires were waiting. A blond haired vampire who Draco wasn't familiar with stepped forward.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to my home."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! I know, not as long as usual but I have school tomorrow! :( I hate my new class schedule... it sucks balls.

Who noticed the rating change? Hint Hint on future arrangements!

Review please?


	7. Chapter 6

Story: Tout le Monde  
Chapter: 6  
Story rating: M  
Beta- None  
Disclaimer: I am writing this story, which should be enough proof that I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... right? Can you see J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers writing this? Moving on...  
Warnings: Spoilers, **Slash**, language, etc.

After the war Draco's Veela side awakens, causing him to flee from the Wizarding World. Stumbling across a bunch of hot werewolves hadn't been his plan and he sure as hell hadn't planned on becoming their Tout le Monde, whatever that was. PackXDraco SLASH

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the following for the reviews! I loved them all! SanityIsOverRatedGONUTS, InvisibaJones, AngelOfVengeance8, Lw117149, DracoSheikahCharaJutsu, kitty tokyo uzumaki, and HeidiFox!

* * *

**Rant Time!**

I feel like a short rant (Edward Elric much?) about the first flame I've ever recieved...

Firstly OF COURSE IT'S ANNONOMYUS! They just don't want me to track them down! Secondly, they stopped at Chapter four! They couldn't even finish all of it! Here is the exact message:

_Well _(that was he/she/its 'name was')

_I tried...I seriously, seriously tried. This story is just a mess. Your writing sounds like something that came from a 14 year old. Get a very talented beta...Very, very talented beta_

If I could say one thing to that person it would be this: **I AM A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I take that as a compliment! Fourteen year olds can be awesome writters so I'd find a new way to insult people!**

Sorry for blowing up like that... here is your reward for listening/reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Draco shook hands with the coven leader, a comforting tingle racing across his hand at the touch of another magical creature. It had been a long time since he had been around another creature, and they were extremely comforting to Veelas, expecially the sub. type.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, thanks for inviting me over. Your house is truely beautiful." Draco complimented and Carllisle smiled comfortingly at Draco as he pulled his hand back.

"Thanks, when you've lived as long as I have money just seems to build up." He said good-naturely. He sat down on one of the couches and patted the seat beside him. "Have a seat, we have much to dissuse." Draco happily complied, sitting as close as normal to the oldest vampire. His magical properties were the strongest in the room, having been 'magical' the longest. Peter came and sat on the other side of him.

Riley and Jasper sat side-by-side on one of the loveseats, while Edward and Emmett did the same on the other. All eyes turned to Draco, waiting for him to start. Draco glanced at Carlisle for permission to speak and the elder vampire nodded and put a comforting hand on Draco's knee, causing it to tingle pleasantly.

Draco smiled wrly before speaking. "As Peter figured out, I am a full blooded male Veela. It wasn't thought to be possible, and that's why I am so 'special'. Veelas and vampires have a special relationship." He looked them all in the eyes as he spoke, his gaze sending washes of comfort to them. His eyes wandered to Peter as he spoke the next part. "Some of you already know this, but for the few who don't I'll tell you."

Emmett, Jasper, Riley, and Edward nodded the ones who had no idea what he was talking about with the veela and vampire relationship. "Its sort of..." Draco looked to Carlisle to find a way to describe to them that they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"It's kind of like a master servent relationship." Carlisle said, and Draco winced at his bluntness. Everyone looked at Draco in wonder, except for Emmett. He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes playfully at Draco.

"So Draco's our slave?" Emmett asked suggestively, expecting Draco to blush at his tone.

Instead Draco smirked his legendary Malfoy smirk that had been passed down for generations. He replied in a tone just as suggestive to correct the confused vampire

"Incorrect Emmett. Your mine"

* * *

Jacob paced in his bedroom, anxious to find out what sort of powers Draco possesed to make even Sam have doubts about his _imprint, _the only for the pack leader. Finally tired of pacing he decided to head out to the woods for a run, hoping no one else had that idea either. He could deal with thinking about Draco, but he didn't like it when two or three other people's thoughts, that were projected in his head, drifted towardes the blond as well.

Not only was it slightly disturbing, but it made an unfamilar twing of jelously creep into his chest. He knew that it wasn't their fault and that he had no right to be jelous, but it came in the wolf package.

Once outside he transformed into his wolf form. He pawed the ground restlessly as he searched his mind and the area around him to see if any of the others were in their wolf forms. He felt Quil, who polietly transformed back into human, having heard Jacobs's frustration at not being alone. Jacob felt guilty that he chased his best friend away, but was thankful all the same.

He ran fast to the beach, before checking through the trees to make sure no one was there. The coast was clear and he ran up to the salty water. He instinctively sniffed at the water, his nose wrinkled at the stong salty smell and he lifted his head to scan the water. He saw it too was empty and decided to go for a swim.

Swimming in wolf form was one of the most interesting and fun parts of being a werewolf. He paddled around, every once and a while dipped his head below the surface. He saw a few fish swimming around, none close to the scary wolf. Jacob let his mind blank as he focussed on the splashing of his chocolate limbs.

Thirty minutes later he started to feel uneasy. He felt as though somebody was watching him. He paddled back to the shore where he shook the water off his fur. His hackles stood up on the back of his neck as he once again felt uncomfortable eyes on him. A low growl formed in his throat as he turned around to scan the forest in front of him.

He saw a bright flash of red hair along with a black haired man and blond one too. Then he smelled them, the sweet sugary smell that was undeniably vampire. Jacob knew they were on Quiluite land, therefor not one of the pesky Cullens they weren't allowed to attack. They knew better than to stand on their land boarders, not to mention near the center of it.

Jacob tilted his head back and howled out four deep howls, the signal for vampires on their land. The red head's eyes widened and she turned to face the only black vampire Jacob had ever seen. She wasn't paying attenion to the lunging Jacob, who got purchase on the red's head's shoulder. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she smirked, knowing that the othe two would come to her rescue.

Her eyes widened as she realized the two were fleeing. In a life and death situation, they abandoned her. Jacob pulled, hard and her limb ripped off. She hit a tree, momentarily stunned as the werewolf went for her head. He snapped it quickly in a presice kill. He knew if he didn't burn her she would re-form in roughly three hours. He had time to chase down the other two.

He traced their scent, a mix of vampire along with strong emotions of fear and confusions. So they didn't know what he was? Good, then they wouldn't know his weaknessess or the fact there was six more of him. He caught up to them and circled them dangerously. He saw their eyes shifting around wairly, trying to find an escape.

When they saw none, they looked at each other out of the corner of their bloodred eyes. The black one nodded, so small that if he wasn't a werewolf, he wouldn't have noticed. Barely a second later and they had their arms around Jacob in a deathly grip. They started to squeeze hard, bruising his ribs in merely a few seconds. His ribs were about to break as he let out a loud wail of pain.

In the next second the black one was ripped off Jacob, followed by the blond one. Jacob stood gingerly to see Jared and Paul pinning each of the vampires by the neck, about to snap their necks off. Jacob transformed back into human form just in time.

"Wait!" Jacob said, and the two vampires and werewolves looked at Jacob. "Are you willing to awnser our questions?" Jacob asked, wanting to know whether or not they might be connected to Draco in anyway.

The blond one sneered before saying, "Like we would tell you anything!" He was cut off from continuing when Jared put more pressure on his throat.

The black one looked at Jacob in defeat, all the while glancing at the blond. "If I tell you, do you promise to let us go?" Jacob shrugged as though to say, 'depends on what you say'. He continued in a rush. 'We were hired to track and then kill someone."

"Who?" Jacob asked, fearing the answer.

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** My computer (Colby) is being sent in to be fixed! Please keep him in your thoughts as you go through out your day! I'm on my mom's laptop and have been anytime she hasn't needed it! I had to originally write this on the actual fanfiction website and change it to document to edit and such... so please ignore any errors!

Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	8. Chapter 7

Story: Tout le Monde  
Chapter: 7  
Story rating: M  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: I am writing this story, which should be enough proof that I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... right? Can you see J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers writing this? Moving on...  
Warnings: Spoilers, **Slash**, language, etc.

After the war Draco's Veela side awakens, causing him to flee from the Wizarding World. Stumbling across a bunch of hot werewolves hadn't been his plan and he sure as hell hadn't planned on becoming their Tout le Monde, whatever that was. PackXDraco SLASH

**Author's Note: **Thanks to: HeidiFox, vorociousfanficappetite, Lw117149, kitty tokyo uzumaki, InvisibaJones, DracoShiekahCharaJutsu, misguided gh0st, Brennap94, CHEEKY-HERMIONE, clair, Emeralden Rapely, and crazy-A7X-fan-13!

Sorry for the fact this chapter is out so late. Only half of that is my fault. Fanfiction broke on me and anytime I tried to go to edit to post the chapter I got an error code... So not all my fault! Did anyone else have this problem? Enjoy! Warning for **slash**!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"_So Draco's our slave?" Emmett asked suggestively, expecting Draco to blush at what he was implying._

_Draco smirked the legendary Malfoy smirk. "Incorrect Emmett. Your mine"_

Emmett's eyes widened as he realized what Draco was saying. He almost voice his confusion when Carlisle raised his hand, motioning for him to wait. "Before you ask any questions maybe we should let you know the full gist of what a Veela is and what they are to Vampires and other magical creatures." He looked at Draco for conformation.

Draco's smirk was long gone and he nodded in agreement. Carlisle continued, decided to let them know what he already knew about Veela's

"Veelas are powerful magical creatures. The most common Veelas are female and it was said to be impossible for a Veela to be full blooded. Well as far as I can tell Draco is a full blooded one." Draco nodded as Carlisle continued. "The look like normal humans except for a few key features. Their hair is most likely a stunning blond color." His hand reached up and petted Draco's stunning looks, causing Draco to close his eyes in contentment. He hadn't been around anything magical and the vampire next to him was making him giddy with pleasure.

They are also stunningly good looking, as you can tell." Carlisle said with a smile and Draco preened. "They attract everyone and every creature to them, unless they control their magical allure. Draco's is half covered as we speak, but it is still strong to us because of us being magical creatures. Veela's are destined to be mated to males, whether they are female or not. Which is why there has never been a full blooded male Veela, seeing as it is rare for a Veela to chose a Veela for a partner."

Draco spoke up to clear up the confusion. "My mother had always knew since birth she was going to become a Veela when she came of age. On the other hand, my father's Veela genes were dormant in his blood, only reacting with my mothers gene when I was conceived. Therefore, technically my father would have been a full blooded Veela, but it was never a dominate trait in the Malfoy bloodline." Draco finished and Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. It didn't skip by anyone that Draco referred to his parents in past tense, understanding that they probably were no longer alive. To their surprise his face (and emotions for Jasper) were not full of sadness at the mention of his late parents to their surprise, making them doubt their suspicions.

"They are extremely powerful, as I said before. They have the ability to take down armies in a few blows, as their magic is stronger than any other creature." Carlisle continued the lesson, the vampires stopped thinking about Draco's parents to soak up as much info on the delectable veela in front of them.

"You can tell by his scent that he has not claimed or been claimed by anyone or anything, so that must have been why you were so nervous to come here." Jasper said, remembering the apprehension from Draco when he had first been invited to visit the Cullen household.

Draco nodded and stood before walking over to one of the great windows in the room. All eyes followed him as he lightly pressed his forehead to the glass. "To tell the truth I'm not exactly loved where I came from." Draco said, showing no emotions to anyone but Jasper, who could tell he was nervous but also feeling anticipation. "I need to know whether I'll be safe here and if so I need to know if there is a reason for me to stick around after a little while."

Draco looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Carlisle as the meaning sunk in. He need to know whether any of them were his mates, or if all of them were, which it was not uncommon for Veelas to be mated to entire covens.

Carlisle stepped forward, knowing he need to be have the first move as the coven leader. The whole room was filled with sexual tension as Carlisle moved to stand behind Draco. Draco turned his head back to the window and for a moment they were still. Then Draco seemingly innocently tipped his head to the side exposing his neck, although it was anything but innocent. For a Veela, exposing their neck (especially to vampires) was a sign of submission.

Carlisle growled quietly and one of his arms snaked around Draco waist while the other went around Draco's neck to hold the turtle neck away from his neck. Carlisle stepped forward molding his form to the Veela's. He nuzzled his face at the base of his neck, blond locks tickling his nose pleasantly as he soaked up the wonderful scent the blond was emitting. Smooth lips parted and his tongue came out to carefully lick his neck, causing Draco to shudder pleasantly.

He licked up the pale neck of the Malfoy before placing chaste kiss after chaste kiss up all the way until he reached his ear, he nibbled and spun the blond around, pressing him against the glass with his hands, one knee in between Draco's legs, pressing against his semi-erection.

The vampires in the room shifted awkwardly, all upset at how turned on they all were. They wanted Carlisle to hurry and find out if he was a mate with the blonde or not, so then it'd be their turns.

Draco for one, didn't care whether he was mates with them or not. If he wasn't he would still be close to the Cullens, after all Veela are creatures who crave magical creatures and sexual pleasure. He was sure to be 'visiting' them frequently whether they were mates or not, or at least until he found his mates.

Carlisle traced Draco's jaw with small nips and kisses before he pulled back .Searching Draco's eyes for a moment he carefully leaned forward and locked his smooth lips with Draco's full ones. Carlisle slipped is tongue in his mouth and full ravished it, much to both their happiness. Carlisle left his mouth and his hands carefully lifted up Draco's shirt.

Carlisle frustrated at the lack of access to Draco's neck decided to just remove the whole shirt. He slipped it over his head and kissed his lips lightly once more before spinning him so his back was to him again. Still standing close he carefully moved Draco's neck to the side, teeth brushing teasingly over the skin.

Suddenly Carlisle's fangs shot out and into Draco's pearly skin, causing Draco to flinch before leaning back into the older blond's embrace. He carefully drew out some of Draco's blood before inserting his own venom into the bite. Pulling back he closed his eyes... and felt nothing.

He lightly kissed the bite mark and pulled away from the aroused blond aristocrat. "I got nothing." He said and Draco nodded. If they had been mates, they would have had that sense of 'this is it'. Neither had felt that, to both blond's disappointment.

Carlisle gave Draco one last peck on the lips before speeding back to the couch. In the blink of an eye Draco was no longer alone, with yet another blond vampire a foot away from him.

Jasper smiled and stepped closer to the Brit. Jasper spoke in a country accent that made Draco shiver in delight."How about my turn?"

(Sorry all JasperDraco fans (I'm one too) who are wanting their turn but... I'm moving to the pack... XD)

Jacob's eyes widened and the grips from the werewolves on the vampire tightened. Jacob stepped closer, wanting to hear more, and hopefully find some info on the mysterious charming boy. "Who hired you?" He asked, wanting to get to the point first.

"Some people you don't know." Jacob ground his teeth in frustration while the hold on the black vampire was tightened once more. He gave him a look and the vampire sighed. The vampire with dreads looked at his other teammate before closing his eyes and speaking.

"We were hired by Bellatrix Lestrange"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the extremely late update! I wasn't sure if you guys would like my bit with the Cullens or not... but I couldn't think of a way to replace it...

Let me know what you thought about it so I'll know whether to avoid this kind of stuff in the future...

R&R!


End file.
